


Manifest

by SeasonalTea



Category: Persona 5
Genre: AU, Dubious Consent, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasonalTea/pseuds/SeasonalTea
Summary: Rather than a gift, Personas are a disease of the mind.  They represent the deepest and most restrained desires we carry every day in our hearts that are never meant to be released.This was not the life with your boyfriend that you dreamed of, but Arsene was a part of Akira and you were determined to not abandon him.





	Manifest

**Author's Note:**

> An AU in which Personas are like a split personality and Akira’s Joker side is actually Arsene who goes around killing criminals for his own sense of justice. This is what I think of in the middle of class. Anyways, this is my first real attempt at nsfw so I hope it turned out okay!!

Blades clashed and sparks flitted in the darkness of the night.  A growl ripped from the male in onyx robes and raven cloth as he landed on the slats of a nearby roof.  The glint of his white mask stood out against his ink-black hair and porcelain skin, but most startling was the rose red of his irises.  His crimson gaze was trained and glared hatefully at his opponent.  A simple cloak of midnight blue silk concealed their form and they hid their face behind a theatre mask.  Every night that the two of them battled, it seemed his opponent's mask always changed expression and he had long since lost count of how many faces they wore.  A snarl pulled at Joker's lips once more as the identity of his opponent continued to evade him.  For months now they had been continuously intercepting his hunt for criminals and preventing him from carrying out justice.  He was Joker, the great Phantom Thief who stole the hearts of the wicked in order to right their wrongs.  The bloody red that stained his once white gloves were proof of that.  Tonight, however, was another failed hunt and the office man he had been tailing escaped his grasp. 

"Why do you continue to deter me?" Joker barked at the other figure. "That man has been stalking a high school girl and has even stolen her personal belongings for who knows what lecherous uses.  I need to stamp out evil before it gets out of hand.  I will steal his heart!" 

Despite his arguments, the figure across from the thief said nothing in reply.  Under the moonlight, they only brandished their obsidian blade and prepared to launch another attack.  Joker hissed under his breath and readied his own knife for the bout.  The two clashed once more and the grind of metal on metal screeched through the night.  The cloaked figure deflected his blade and kicked out with a brown-booted foot to which Joker parried with a drop of his elbow.  His opponent quickly put distance between them again and the two paused at a deadlock.  Their abilities were always equal and neither could gain the upper hand on the other.  For the umpteenth time in months, Joker had been undermined and robbed of his target.  Then, just as quickly as they had stalled, the cloaked figure kicked off once again at high speed.  Joker could only stare on in shock, however, as they sped off in the opposite direction of him.  They ran away, jumping across the rooftops, and disappeared under the darkness just like they always did. 

A howl of anger erupted from the male into the starless night sky. 

* * *

The night was warm as you huddled in your bed, blankets loose over your form.  The haze of sleep was light and you could hear the clack of soled footsteps.  As odd as the sound was, your subconscious continued to slumber.  The caress of the night-time breeze soothed your skin, but the crash of smashing furniture startled you into consciousness.  You bolted upright and clutched your chest in surprise, your other hand digging into the sheets.  Awake, you suddenly realised how odd it was to feel the outside wind and turned your dim vision over to your room window.  Despite certainly having left it closed before sleeping, the glass was open and the curtains flitted ever so slightly with the breeze.  On instinct, you reached over to the other side of the bed and searched for your boyfriend only to touch the soft cotton of cold sheets.  Ice sprouted at your fingertips and slithered up the veins of your arm until the cold encompassed your heart.  Before you could speculate on the turn of events, the sound of shattering plates echoed from outside your bedroom and you flinched at the noise.  The sound rang in your head for a couple moments before silence returned to your home.  A wince escaped your throat and the soft whine was far too loud to your ears. 

You knew exactly what was going on, but by the gods did you wish you were ignorant. 

With a shaky breath, you slid free of your bed and slowly but steadily made your way out of your room.  The door creaked and you froze.  When there was no response from further down the hall, you continued to slink over the hardwood floor until the joined living room and kitchenette came into view.  The small coffee table beside the sofa had been smashed into splinters and you bit back a whimper at the destruction.  Further along, standing behind the bar counter where you shared your meals with your partner, stood the figure responsible for the rampage you could hear.  Porcelain chimed as the shards of dishes were kicked across the wooden floor and crashed into the low cupboards.  An irritated grunt came from the male in your home and you could hear him crush the broken plates underfoot. 

You swallowed past a dry tongue before taking a shy step forward and called out, "Akira?" 

The shadowed figure froze for a moment before he turned his head your way.  Ruby red irises glinted in the darkness and you felt the similarly coloured life drain from your face. 

"A-Arsene," you whimpered in recognition. 

Under the moonlight that filtered in through the apartment windows you could make out a smirk on the man's face as he turned your way.  No, that was not any man's face; that was your boyfriend yet at the same time not. 

"Oh my, you don't seem too thrilled to see me, treasure," he cooed. 

Porcelain cracked and crumbled as the man carelessly crossed what distance remained between yourself and the kitchen.  Not wanting to be anywhere within arm's reach of the menacing figure, you backed away from him into the carpeted living room and used the sofa as a barricade.  A frown pulled at Arsene's lips. 

"I've already had too many people escape me tonight.  Don't think I'm going to let you go so easily," he growled and took a step forward. 

You slunk back a step and glanced at the front door out of the corner of your eye.  The two of you entered a stalemate as neither of you made a move.  The distance between yourself and Arsene or the distance between you and the door—which would be overcome first was the deciding factor.  Your muscles tensed and crimson irises narrowed at your form.  Then, your heel slid a centimetre along the carpet and the male made his move.  Arsene vaulted over the sofa just as you dashed for the door.  You cursed as you undid the deadbolt with shaky hands.  Just as you turned the knob for freedom, the onyx-haired thief lunged at you and slammed your body into the door, forcing it back closed.  The collision of your body hitting the wood tore a pained gasp from you and your vision swam for a few moments.  When your sight returned, you found yourself with your back pressed against the wall and a ruby red gaze fixed on your own. 

"Looks like you lose," Arsene purred in amusement. 

A crimson glove grasped your chin and you felt chills down your spine.  You had seen those hands before they found their first victim.  Even if the stench of rust and iron had not given the source of its dye away, your memory would never forget the gleam of fresh blood that he carried when he introduced himself.  You tried to remove his hand from your face, but the male proved steady as you pushed vainly at his arm.  Arsene chuckled at your struggles.  He planted his hips against yours to keep you in place and used his free hand to caress your cheek.  You tried to arch your face away from the blood-stained garment, but the onyx-haired male's grip kept you from moving.  Slowly, he trailed the tips of his fingers along your jawline and down your neck, over your pulse point, and finally followed the dip of your clavicle.  Your breath hitched as his hand pulled at the neckline of your pyjama top. 

"Honestly, tonight has been such a disaster for me.  My target gets away and that damn pest who always interrupts me flees, but I forgot that I had you, treasure," the male murmured appreciatively as his free hand traced over your clothes to rest where your rapidly beating heart lay. 

"I'm not yours," you hissed back as harshly as you could through your fear. "Give Akira back." 

"Not even a "please"?  Do you really dislike me that much?" Arsene complained with a pout. "You shouldn't forget, darling.  I am your precious Akira and he's also me.  We're one in the same." 

To drive his point home, the thief tightened his grip on your chin and you let out a gasp at the sharp sting.  Your noise seemed to strike a chord with the male as he loosened his grip immediately and studied you for a moment.  Soon, however, a devious smile pulled at his lips. 

"That wasn't bad at all.  I wonder what other sounds you can make," he leant forward and crooned by your ear. 

Lightning terror coursed down your spine at Arsene's implications and you struggled against his hold on you.  You tried once more to remove his grip from your chin.  When that proved fruitless, you shoved against his broad shoulders to no avail.  Your hips bucked in one last effort to free yourself from the male's weight, but what he reacted with instead set your stomach churning.  Arsene let out a guttural groan right by your ear and you froze at the sound.  Your nerves pricked with electric hypersensitivity and your mind raced far too fast for you to process your own thoughts. 

"What's the matter, treasure?" his voice was low and silky smooth as he murmured beside you. "Out of energy already?  I was enjoying your struggling." Arsene chuckled and the sound reverberated directly into your bones. 

"You're disgusting," you tried to growl but only whimpered your words.  You cursed yourself in your head. 

Arsene faced you with a frown after your remark and replied, "Don't be so mean to me, please?  That really hurts." He accented his last word by tightening his grip on your chin once more and you winced. 

Vainly, you pushed at his shoulders in one more attempt at freeing yourself, but the male would not budge.  A frightened whimper tried to crawl its way out of your throat, but you swallowed down the show of weakness.  Instead, you put on the best glare that you could muster and refused to back down from the crimson irises swimming with mirth.  How you hated those eyes.  The tell-tale sign that your lover had been replaced by this other personality that claimed to be the same as Akira.  Like two sides of a coin, if the man you knew was "heads", then Arsene was simply the "tails" of the two.  The explanation never held much ground with you.  Before you could continue to dwell within your thoughts, however, the male lifted his weight off of you and you entertained the hope that he was letting you go.  Instead, Arsene's arms came to loop behind your back and under your knees to bring you into a bridal carry.  You squeaked at the sudden movement and clung into the onyx-haired male's coat in instinct only to pull back as soon as you realised your actions.  He chuckled at you once more and you thought you heard him whisper "cute", but did not care to double check.  Unwilling to play along, you pushed at Arsene and tried to roll out of his hold, but he seemed completely unperturbed and kept a firm grasp on your body.  The male strode through your apartment with ease and made his way to the bedroom you shared with Akira. 

"What are you trying to do?" you questioned after giving up in your fruitless attempts at escape.  You could never win against Akira in bouts of strength like this, so there was no doubt Arsene would be the same. 

Before long, the male dropped you on your bed and followed to climb atop you.  You gasped at the sudden landing, but remained unharmed.  Your vocal chords choked as the male hovered over you.  He gathered both your wrists in one hand and pinned them above your head.  You tried to struggle through the entire process, but the thief was stronger than you. 

"What's wrong, treasure?  You were so vocal a minute ago," he laughed. 

A sharp reply flitted over your tongue, but died at your lips as you felt leather palm over your stomach and drifted lower and lower. 

"Well?" Arsene purred into your ear before he planted a soft kiss to your cheek. 

Your breath hitched at the touch of his lips.  It felt so familiar to your skin, but your mind screamed that it was not the same.  The conflict caused a sickness to curl within your stomach, only for the disease to be burnt away as a flame lit itself in your abdomen.  A gasp tore from your throat as you felt heat bubble in your gut.  Arsene's hand had continued down its path until he palmed at your groin. 

"That's what I wanted to hear," the thief murmured against your skin before he moved to plant kisses along your jaw. 

"What a-are you..." you tried to stutter out only to trail off as you clamped your mouth shut to restrain a moan.  The male had applied pressure at just the right spot and you cursed how he knew your weaknesses. 

"I guess you could call this stress relief.  I've had quite the rough day, so why don't you comfort me, love?" 

Another chuckle resounded in your ears, but you could not spare your attention.  The feeling of his leather-clad touch was so familiar that your body was enticed, but your mind continued to deny the memories of your various nights with your lover.  Before you could argue with yourself further, Arsene's ministrations halted as he removed his hand.  A whimper played at the back of your throat at the loss of stimulation, but you refused to dance to his tune.  The onyx-haired male closed his eyes and drew his hand to his mouth and, under the dim moonlight, you could see him grip the leather tip of a finger between his teeth and pulled the glove free.  All the while, you felt yourself burn as you witnessed the action.  Without his ruby eyes in view, you could not spot a single difference between the man before you and the Akira that you knew. 

A low laugh brought you out of your reverie as Arsene teased, "You enjoy my little show?  I'll be sure to entertain you plenty tonight." 

You glared back weakly and tugged at your caged wrists, though you knew it was in vain.  The phantom thief leant over and placed a chaste kiss to your lips.  The ever so familiar touch set your heart aflutter even as you reminded yourself that it was not Akira. 

"You shouldn't deny yourself what you want.  I've told you before, we're the same person," Arsene murmured against your lips before he dipped back in for a second kiss. 

This time, he was hungry.  Arsene's lips moved against yours with fervour and it was not long before his tongue peeked out to swipe at your lower lip.  Part of you was surprised he even asked for entrance, but that did not last long as the male grew impatient.  He tugged at your trapped wrists, making you gasp in surprise at the light pain.  Taking advantage of the moment, the thief slipped his tongue in and trailed the muscle over the roof of your mouth.  You had the passing thought to bite his tongue, but you remembered that it was not just Arsene, but also Akira's body and harming your boyfriend was not something you could bear.  Instead, you withstood the urge to reject the male yet also fought the rising desire within you.  Your body knew Akira's too well and responded without your mind's backing.  A smirk pulled at the male's lips at your resignation and you could feel it.  Before you could reconsider your thoughts on hurting him, Arsene rolled his tongue against your own and you squeaked at the moist feeling.  He curled his tongue and dragged the muscle slowly across yours.  You could not hold back the soft moan that the action elicited from you.  The thief drew away from the open-mouthed kiss short of breath and a trail of saliva followed after him.  When you opened your eyes that you were not even aware you had closed, the male sported a self-satisfied grin. 

"That was only a kiss, love, and you're already wanting me this much?" Arsene teased you much to your confusion. 

Then, in the next moment, a gasp turned into a moan poured forth from your mouth as his free hand pressed between your legs.  Without your realising it, a wet patch had formed to signal your growing arousal.  Embarrassment and shame flushed your body with heat and you could feel tears begin to form. 

"It's all right, treasure," the phantom thief hushed you. "It's me after all, it's me," he repeated. 

As you let his familiar voice wash over you, a sense of calmness began to push down the hot self-loathing.  Arsene was one and the same as Akira.  No matter what you knew logically, your body's response was natural.  You let the thoughts cleanse the self-degradation and hate until they singed at the edges and were consumed by the fire started in your gut.  When you came back to reality, the male was palming you once more through your clothes.  Growing bored, however, he soon made quick work of your sleeping shorts and removed the article of clothing before he shrugged off his own coat.  The cold moonlight highlighted his toned arms left in view thanks to his sleeveless shirt.  Your attention was diverted, however, and stuttered moan passed your lips as he dragged a finger along the apex of your thighs. 

"A-Arsene," you called through the fog in your head. 

The male noticeably jolted when you called his name before he quickly withdrew his hand and brought it to your lips. "Suck," he ordered, voice oddly hoarse. 

Without much argument, you complied.  You rolled your tongue up the length of the two fingers he presented you before taking them into your mouth.  Your tongue trailed over each digit in turn.  Above you, Arsene let out a soft groan at your actions.  Your ministrations continued for a bit, making sure you lathed the thief's fingers as best you could.  Eventually, he ordered you to stop and you released his hand from your mouth.  A couple slivers of saliva trailed from his digits as he removed them. 

"God, just one call from you and I've lost all my patience, treasure.  Maybe I should be targeting your sinful heart," Arsene muttered seemingly more to himself than to you. 

Before you could inquire about his mumblings, the rose-eyed male gave an experimental prod to your entrance and you gasped.  Feeling no resistance, he inserted a finger and circled your insides to help you relax to his intrusion.  A moan played off your tongue, but you bit your lip to keep the sound sealed.  Above you, the phantom thief growled at your restraint and pressed his lips to yours.  The kiss was rough and far hungrier than before.  All the while, Arsene continued to pump and curl his finger until he deemed it reasonable to add a second digit.  At the fulfilling stretch of his scissoring motions, you could not hold back the series of moans that left you.  Similarly, Arsene could not hold back from devouring your enticing voice.  His ministrations continued to elicit gasps of pleasure and stuttered calls of his name, eventually adding another finger to rub at your walls.  You groaned at the additional stimulation and panted in your reverie of gratification.  Then, when his hand left your entrance and you whined in disappointment, you opened your eyes find Arsene's strained expression. 

"What you do to me, love, you really have no idea," he said and ruby red irises shone as he chuckled hoarsely. 

Finally, the male released your pinned wrists and you felt your hands prickle as normal blood flow resumed.  The relief was short-lived, however, as you heard the sound of a zipper and watched as Arsene released his straining cock. 

"A-Arsene, wait-" 

"I can't!" he hissed as he caged your head between his arms and proceeded to line himself up with your entrance. 

Your heart lurched as you remembered that this was not Akira.  Even if they were two halves of the same whole, Arsene was not the half that you knew and loved.  You had no time to argue your point, though.  The male lowered himself to plant a bruising kiss to your lips and you tried to struggle.  His hands quickly came to restrain your wrists once more in response and you had lost the battle.   

Slowly, Arsene pressed the blunt head of his cock to your entrance and entered with a soft groan. 

A gasp escaped you at the familiar feeling of your lover filling you, but you had to remind yourself once more the difference between Akira and Arsene.  The both of you panted as your bodies adjusted to the sensory overload.  The thief's grip on your wrists loosened, but you felt too weak to even lift your arms.  Painstakingly slow, Arsene adjusted his hips before pulling himself out until barely the head of his member remained inside you.  Then, he snapped his pelvis to meet yours and drove his cock back into you with almost brutal force.  A gasp left you at the action and it soon turned to a stuttered moan as the onyx-haired male repeated the action, picking up speed.  Soon, Arsene was pounding into you with abandon as he panted and groaned from above.  He leant down to kiss you once more, his lips meeting yours sloppily in the heat of the moment.  You found yourself unable to respond and flinched when you felt his gloved hand stroke your cheek after releasing your wrist.  Arsene pulled away with a huff at your lack of response, but swooped back in to peck you on the lips.  After, the male spoke and you were not sure you heard right. 

"Wh-What?" you managed to pant out between the relentless hammering of his hips into your own. 

"I... love you, treasure.  I love... you," he repeated between breaths. 

If your heart had survived its previous rending over the state of your boyfriend, it had surely been ripped to shreds now.  With his eyes closed and voice low, Arsene was virtually indistinguishable from Akira and you could not bear it anymore.  You used your free hand to grasp the back of the male's head and brought him down for another kiss.  The thief groaned loudly and quickly turned the lip-lock into a mess of tongues.  Arsene's naked hand left your other wrist to snake under your waist and raise your hips.  An appreciative moan left you as the male's cock reached even deeper at the new angle. 

"Fuck, you feel so good, love.  So tight and hot," Arsene slurred before he moved in to lavish your neck with open-mouthed kisses. 

When he moved over your pulse point, the male opened his mouth and clamped his teeth around your sensitive flesh.  You gasped at the pain-turned-pleasure and continued to moan your satisfaction with his ministrations without restraint. 

After leaving a variety of marks in far too visible places, Arsene spoke, "I'm getting close, treasure.  You are, too, aren't you?  I can feel you trying to squeeze me for all I'm worth." 

Embarrassment flared under your skin at his words.  Feeling cattish, you responded by sinking your teeth into the skin just under his jawline.  The crimson-eyed male gasped at your actions and the pace of his hips stuttered in response.  A self-satisfied smirk played at your lips.  That was a weakness of Akira's and, just as you had guessed, one of Arsene's as well. 

"Fuck...!" he hissed. 

The phantom thief was clearly at his edge as he switched from his rapid pace to deeper, harsher thrusts.  The heat in your stomach was also reaching a boiling point and, with one particularly well-aimed push of his cock, the tension snapped.  You let out a silent scream as you climaxed and your inner walls tightened around a groaning Arsene.  The ruby-eyed male rammed himself into you a couple more times as you rode out your orgasm before he pulled out.  With a few more strokes of his hand, he spilt his essence along your stomach in hot ribbons.  A muted groan left you in a huff as Arsene chuckled at the mess.  Before you could complain, the thief tugged at the sleeping shirt you were still wearing and used the lower half to wipe away his capitulation.  You huffed at the thought of the next day's laundry. 

"Don't look so sour, darling," Arsene teased. 

Before you could snap a reply at him, the onyx-haired thief planted a soft kiss on your lips.  He moved to nuzzle at the crook of your neck, but after a couple seconds of his ministrations he froze.  A heavy breath left the male that hovered over you.  Worry rested at the tip of your tongue, but before you could voice a question Arsene lifted his head. 

Slate irises stared into yours with the utmost despair and regret. 

"A-Akira?" you questioned and the male suddenly sobbed. 

"I'm sorry, oh god I'm so sorry!" he pleaded for your forgiveness. 

Exhausted, Akira could no longer hold himself up and his arms gave way under him.  You called his name once more as you caught your boyfriend, settling the both of you against the bed's headboard so you could sit up. 

"I can't believe he—I—did that to you.  I'm so sorry," Akira mumbled through his fatigue. 

"Sshhh, it's okay, Akira.  It's not your fault.  I'm okay and everything's going to be okay," you soothed as you cradled your lover in your arms, softly running a hand through his hair. 

"I'm sorry," he continued to repeat the phrase over and over. 

The cycle continued of Akira apologising and you hushing the tired male.  Eventually, the exhaustion caught up with him and he fell asleep in your hold.  You continued to comfort your boyfriend as he slept, though your own tiredness was making itself known. 

"It's okay, Akira, it's going to be okay.  We're going to figure this out.  We will help you." 

Marine flames engulfed your other hand as you released the male from your hold.  When the heatless fire died down, a mask rested within your grasp. 

"We will find a way to free you." 

Under the light of the moon, your marigold irises reflected off of the theatre mask in your hold.


End file.
